life is full of surprises
by candytrickster 01
Summary: Naruto comes home to a surprise. There might be mpreg not sure yet.
1. surprised guests

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

Naruto pov,

I been feeling like someone has been watching me for three days. Just last night I woke up to a figure standing over me. All I could see was his look seems familiar. Hopefully it won't happen again.

I was heading back to my apartment when I noticed my door wasn't locked even though it was when I left. grabbing a kuni,walking in slowly. What the...it's clean. Someone's shoes were off to the side... walking around slowly,listen carefully.

"Welcome home...Dobe..."

I looked behind me,seeing sasuke standing and only in a towel.

My heart was racing. I looked away. Why is sasuke here... shouldn't he be in jail for betraying the village and making sure that Mark was gone.

I felt a cold hand on my warm cheek. He made me look at him. Blushing softly.

" looks like you're surprised to see me."

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" I pushed him away.

He looked at him,"the mark has been removed and the hokage noticed you were lacking focus when I was locked up."

I blushed and looked away. He was right I almost tanked on my last mission.

"Well you shouldn't have left in the first place...did you think you could just leave. ...Sakura was worried about you,..."

I hear a small chuckle..

"She was not the one happy to see me... when I was willing to return...you although were happy." He muttered then pulled me into his arms.

I buried my face into his shoulder,hiding my face.

"Of course... I missed. My best friend..." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Oh was it only that?" He asked as his hands rested on my waist.

"I don't know what you mean..." I lied.

He tilted my chin up as he leaned down to kiss me. Gasping softly, knees going weak as my heart melt. Slowly kissing him back.

It felt wrong but so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss.

He chuckled as I buried my face back into his shoulder.

"...stupid teme..."

"Silly dobe. .."

"...why did you kiss me?"

"You should know why or do I have to do it. Again?"

I looked up blushing at him as he kissed me again but more passion.

I feel like I am in heaven as I kissed back. My knees feeling weak. My heart racing. I felt his hands remove my jacket. I whimper when he broke the kiss.

" promise never to leave me again?" I asked while in my weak state.

He smiled,"I promise..." he muttered.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2:Sasuke's pov

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning. Yaoi this chapter is pretty. Graphic

Sasuke's Pov

"I promise.." I smirked softly.

He smiles while looking up at me with his bright blues. I kissed his neck causing him to moan.

Running my hand down his body. A small whimper came from him.I kissed down his neck to his chest.

"S-Sasuke...please hurry..." he whispers.

"Somebody wanting it badly.."

"Bastard you made me wait far too long." He pouts

I smirked and pulled the rest of his clothes off. He blushed pure red as he tries to cover his lower half. I pull his hands his lips softly then slipped a finger into his entrance. He gasped then moaned. I smirked as I thrust my finger in and out. Before slipping a second finger in,slowly stretching him. He thrust back against my fingers.

"Mmm s...s..sasuke...more please!" He moans out.

I pull my fingers out and replace with my length. He arches his back. I stopped and let him adjust. Kissing his forehead.

Moving his hips telling me to move.

Pulling his legs around my waist,I started to thrust. He moans sweetly. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as I slowly increased my rhythm.

He cries out in pleasure. Gripping my shoulders.

"F-faster~ !" He begs.

I smirked,"as you wish." I muttered into his ear before increasing my speed. I groaned at how tight he was. Seeing him come undone was a beautiful sight. I reached down and started to stroke him.

"Sa-Sasuke!I gonna~!" He cries out as I thrust deep against the spot.

"Me too.."I grunted.

He release,streaks of warm white liquid. I slammed into him a few more times before release my seed inside of him.

He goes limp against the bed. I pulled out slowly. Laying next to him. He smiled and cuddles up against me.

Tbc


	3. the start of mating season

Naruto's Pov

I woke up and smiled as I cuddled the sleeping Uchiha. I was sore as hell but, it was soo worth it.

I am so glad to know sasuke loves me.

He was no longer far out of my reach.

**Hey kit, it's getting close to that time.**

_What mating season already?!_

**_Yeah but this time you don't have to hide since the Bastard is back and he feels the same about you._**

_ I know but how is he going to react to it..._

**He loves you. I think he would like it because he would think of it as a way to make up the lost time.**

_B-baka!_

_**You know it's true. So relax plus he will think you're adorable. He care about you too. **_

_...shut up!_

I already felt too hot and need. It didn't help that we were naked and that sasuke was pressed up against me. A side affect of the in heat was ears and a tail. I feel embarrassed because sasuke started to wake up.

To be continued

I don't own Naruto


End file.
